Un jeu entre cousins
by TheGreenHippogriffe
Summary: James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna Potter et leurs cousins Rose, Hugo et Roxane Weasley décident de faire un jeu durant toute leur année scolaire à Poudlard... L'un d'eux boira une potion qui fera effet durant toute la journée. Mais quelle potion? Quels effets? (Un épisode par semaine)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Note d'auteur: Cette histoire est la première que j'écris, donnez moi un avis constructif, qui puisse m'aider pour la suite merci. Bonne lecture.

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondor était presque vide en cette heure si tardive. Seul restaient un petit groupe de 6 personnes. James Sirius Potter, élève en dernière année à Poudlard, était l'ainé, donc celui qui présidait la petite assemblée. A sa gauche se tenait son petit frère, Albus Severus, qui regardait son frère avec curiosité, et à sa droite se tenait Rose Weasley, sa cousine Elle avait dans les mains un parchemin, une plume, et un sac renfermant des objets pour l'instant inconnus de tous. Le reste du groupe était composé de Lily Luna Potter et d'Hugo et Roxanne Weasley.

James s'éclaircit la voix, et tous ses cousins se turent, attentifs.

- Mes chers cousins et amis. Si je vous ai réunis en cette soirée de septembre…

- ABREGE ! le coupèrent Roxane et Albus d'une même voix.

- Bon, bon, bon… Alors : Cette année, comme chaque année, nous faisons un jeu entre nous, généralement, un jeu de séduction, ou des farces qu'on fait aux autres etcetera…

- Oui James, on sait tout ça je te rappelle ! le rappela Lily de sa toute petite voix.

- Cette année, j'ai décidé qu'on ferait un défi plus original. continua l'ainé du groupe. C'est donc avec l'aide de Rose, qu'on a mis au point une liste de potions, que voici. dit-il en désignant le parchemin que tenait sa cousine.

- De potions ? répéta Hugo, qui semblait ne pas comprendre.

- Oui, mon jeune cousin. poursuivit James, un sourire amusé. Donc, un soir toutes les deux ou trois semaines environ, d'une manière aléatoire pour ne pas soulever les soupçons des professeurs, nous allons désigner une personne grâce à ceci. il désigna une sorte de petite baguette, que tenait Rose dans la main.

- Les flèches de Cupidon magiques du magasin de papa ? Que veux-tu en faire ? s'inquiéta Roxanne.

- Rose s'est surpassée en magie, et a modifié son utilité. Au lieu de désigner deux personnes qui doivent s'embrasser en tournant cette flèche au milieu du cercle, comme le font les flèches de Cupidon elle désignera la personne qui devra faire le défi. Elle choisira aussi la potion que la personne devra boire. Ainsi, le nom de la substance choisie par la flèche, brillera en rouge sur le parchemin, et sera barré à partir du moment où elle sera bue.

Albus et Hugo se regardèrent, une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Tout deux étaient pressés de commencer. Lily, elle, était plus dubitative, elle se demandait quelles potions il pouvait bien y avoir sur ce mystérieux parchemin. Roxanne était impressionnée par le travail dont avait fait preuve Rose, pour modifier l'utilité de la flèche et confectionner toutes ses potions en si peu de temps.

- On y a réfléchit tout l'été avec James, dit Rose qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole. On a décidé de plusieurs règles de sécurité importantes pour le bon déroulement de ce jeu. Tout d'abord, nous allons désigner un gardien du secret. Personne ne doit être au courant de notre jeu. En aucun cas l'un de nous ne doit aller à l'infirmerie pour demander un remède contre la potion qu'il devra boire. En aucun cas nous ne devrons en parler le jour, de risque d'être entendus. Nous devrons donc en parler seulement le soir, ici, quand tout le monde sera parti se coucher depuis au moins une heure. Ce jeu comporte des risques, les potions que nous allons prendre sont plus ou moins fortes. Ainsi, la flèche désignera une potion en fonction de chacun : Selon sa morphologie, sa résistance immunitaire, ou ses allergies par exemple. Donc normalement, il n'y aura aucun risque de santé. Voila, la parenthèse sécurité et contraintes est terminée. Avez-vous des questions à nous poser ?

- Qui sera le gardien du secret ? demanda Lily, inquiète.

- Je vote pour Rose, dit James. C'est elle qui a eu la prudence de faire toutes ces règles de sécurités, et qui a confectionnés toutes les potions, ensorcelé le parchemin, la flèche et les galions, aussi bien que le faisait sa mère quand ils en avaient besoin pour leurs réunions de l'A.D.

- Moi aussi je vote pour Rose, dit Roxanne, mais c'est quoi cette histoire de galions ?

- Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama Rose qui rougissait légèrement. Voici.

Elle tendit un galion à chacun. Ils les observèrent sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est pour savoir quand auront lieu les prochaines réunions c'est ça ? demanda Lily

- Exact. Nous vous indiqueront la date des prochaines réunions ici, dit Rose en désignant une partie du galion qu'elle tenait. Une date sera écrite. A cette date là nous désigneront la potion et la personne qui jouera. Le lendemain matin, cette personne prendra sa potion au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, en la versant dans son jus de citrouille. La journée se déroulera sous les effets de la potion, et le soir, nous auront une autre réunion pour donner le bilan de la journée. En gros, les réunions se dérouleront toujours sur deux soirs de suite.

- Tout a été très bien pensé dites donc ! Rose a vraiment hérité de l'intelligence d'Hermione, remarqua Roxanne.

Rose rougit aux compliments de sa cousine, elle était fière d'elle, et avait de quoi l'être.

- Bien. Je propose qu'on conclu cette première réunion ici, dit finalement James. Le plus important a été dit. Nous allons afficher la liste des potions ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne d'autre que nous ne peut voir ce qu'il y est écrit. Et personne ne peut la décrocher non plus. La prochaine réunion aura lieu dans le courant de la semaine, pensez à regarder vos galions fréquemment.

* * *

Liste des potions :

_Veritaserum : Sérum de vérité._

_Felix Felicis : Sérum de chance._

_Potion d'enflure : Corps qui enfle._

_Décoction hoqueteuse : Donne le hoquet._

_Philtre de confusion : Un comportement confus._

_Potion de rétrécissement (atténué) : La personne perd 10cm._

_Potion à Hérisser les cheveux : Dresse les cheveux sur la tête._

_Somnifère (modifié) : Fonctionne aléatoirement dans la journée._

_Polynectar : Apparence d'une personne choisie par la flèche, parmi les joueurs._

_ Amortencia : La personne dont la personne est amoureuse est choisie par la flèche._

_Potion de vieillissement (atténué) : Quelques rides et des cheveux blancs apparaissent._

_Potion de démangeaison : Démangeaisons apparaissant aléatoirement dans la journée._

Les effets des potions durent une journée entière, sauf certaines potions (spécifiées), où elles font effet à des moments aléatoires de la journée.


	2. Chapitre 1: La première réunion

**Chapitre 1 : La première réunion.**

**Note d'auteur**: Je décide de publier le premier chapitre maintenant. Désormais avec la reprise de mes cours, les chapitres seront publiés le samedi soir.

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire un petit peu au moins ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir (étant ma première ^^')

_Réponses aux reviews_: **RosalindAnnaBorelli:** Merci pour ta review très construite, ça m'a fait plaisir, je tiendrai compte de tes remarques pour les prochains chapitres :)

**fanHPTW**: Merci de lire cette fiction :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin de cette première réunion, Albus et Hugo sortirent ensemble en direction de la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je suis pressé que le jeu commence, dit Albus, les yeux pétillants.

- On ne doit pas en parler le jour Al'… répondit Hugo, un peu inquiet.

- Oooh quel rabat-joie, y'a personne ici ! Sur quelle potion tu aimerais tomber ?

- Euuuh Albus… Ton visage…

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Réponds !

Rose arriva derrière eux, et remarqua que le visage de son cousin commençait à avoir plusieurs pustules.

- C'est plus fort que toi Albus ! s'exclama la jeune fille, plutôt énervée. Je savais que tu ne tiendrais pas plus d'une journée sans en parler de toute manière… Tu m'énerve.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon visage ? Albus était maintenant affolé

- Moi ? Rien, c'est toi qui t'es fait ça tout seul. A partir du moment où l'un de vous parle de ce-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-jour, des furoncles apparaissent sur vos visages. Je savais que tu allais être le premier à craquer de toute manière, répondit l'adolescente, amusée.

- Enlèves moi ça tout de suite !

- Je ne peux pas, ça partira dans une heure si tu arrête de parler de ça, sinon d'autres furoncles apparaitront sur ton beau visage, réduisant ainsi toutes tes chances avec Zoé, se moqua Rose.

Albus, désormais rouge écarlate, s'en alla, furieux. Elle aurait pu les prévenir que parler de ça, leur ferait apparaitre des furoncles. Et de quel droit elle parle de Zoé ? Depuis quand était-elle au courant qu'il avait un faible pour elle ? C'est impossible qu'elle ne sache, il n'en a jamais parlé à personne.

- Comment ça, ça réduirait ses chances avec Zoé ? s'interrogea Hugo.

- Il la regarde sans arrêt et il lui a écrit des lettres de la St Valentin sans jamais les envoyer, ce qui fait que je suis tombée dessus en faisant le ménage avec mamie au Terrier un jour. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne parce que je savais que ça le mettrait mal à l'aise. N'en parles pas aux autres Hugo. Il serait très furieux, je le connais. Rose regardait son petit frère très sévèrement, et il comprit qu'il ne devait en aucun cas en parler, sinon il s'attirerait les foudres de son cousin.

- D'accord Rosie, lui répondit-il avec une petite voix timide, mais amusée.

- En même temps, c'est vrai que Zoé est une très jolie fille, ça se comprend qu'il veuille sortir avec elle, dit la rousse avec un petit sourire en coin.

- T'as raison, mais il ne lui a jamais parlé, comment veut-il réussir ? plaisanta Hugo

- Hahahaha, Albus nous étonnera toujours, répondit finalement Rose en arrivant aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Le soir même, lorsque tout le monde fût couché dans la tour de Gryffondor, le groupe de cousins formèrent un cercle. Albus était toujours furieux contre sa cousine, mais lui en était reconnaissant de n'avoir parlé de Zoé qu'à Hugo, qui garderait son secret. La deuxième réunion commença.

- Bon… Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Albus à déjà pu subir le maléfice des furoncles, commença James. En effet, lorsque l'un de vous parlera de notre jeu ouvertement le jour, des furoncles apparaitront aussitôt sur votre visage. Nous avons préféré ne pas en parler hier avec Rose pour voir qui craquerait le premier. Ce fût sans étonnement que mon cher frère n'ait pas pu résister plus de quelques heures.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire, échangeant des commentaires sur la tête qu'avait Albus le matin même.

- Ca va… Je crois que j'ai compris, dit le jeune homme, agacé.

- Epargnons ses souffrances, continua Rose, en sortant de son petit sac la flèche magique. Qui aura l'honneur de commencer le jeu ?

Rose disposa la flèche au centre du cercle, qui se mit à tourner d'elle-même. Le groupe de cousins se regardèrent, impatients. La flèche s'arrêta sur Hugo. Aussitôt, il voulut regarder sur le parchemin quelle potion il allait devoir boire, mais à la place de la liste était marqué « Bonne chance Hugo, amuses toi bien ! » mais rien d'autre, tandis que les autres semblaient voir la potion désignée, ils riaient.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire « Bonne chance Hugo, amuses toi bien ! » ? Pourquoi je ne vois pas la liste ? s'interrogea le jeune garçon, observant tour à tour sa sœur et son cousin de ses yeux couleur océan.

- Ca veut dire, cher cousin, que la personne désignée par la flèche, n'est pas au courant de la potion qu'elle doit boire. Tu t'en rendras compte seulement quand elle commencera à faire effet sur ton organisme, lui répondit James, amusé par la tête affolée que faisait son cousin.

Sur le parchemin, « Décoction hoqueteuse » apparaissait d'une couleur rougeoyante. James mit fin à la réunion, laissant ainsi Hugo dans ses pensées. Quelle potion allait-il devoir boire ? Il interrogea Albus du regard, qui lui souhaita de passer une bonne nuit, en lui donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Il avait l'air très amusé, ce qui ne rassura pas le jeune Weasley.

Hugo ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit là. Il avait envie de jouer le jeu, mais il avait en même temps un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait. « Si c'était l'Amortencia ? Ou le Veritaserum ? Par Merlin, pourvus que ce ne soit pas une de ces deux potions » se dit-il. Selon lui, c'étaient les deux potions les pires de la liste.


	3. Chapitre 2: Hugo panique

**Salut à tous! **

Je sais, je suis en retard, (honte à moi) je dois me punir ! *Se tape la tête contre le mur*

Bref bref bref... La semaine prochaine je vous promet que je serais dans les temps, là j'avais pas trop d'inspiration. J'ai un peu galéré pour ce chapitre je dois l'avouer. Il est court, et la fin est un peu mauvaise selon moi mais j'étais obligée de finir ce soir sinon j'aurai dû vous faire attendre la semaine prochaine encore... (Je n'ai pas mon ordi la semaine.

Quand aux Reviews, elle m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir. Etant donné que j'écris l'histoire au fur et à mesure, vous pouvez me proposer des idées à mettre dans mon texte si vous voulez :) Merci encore à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.

**R.A.B: Je prends en considération toutes tes remarques, et Rose en effet est plus espiègle ;) elle le sera de plus en plus, et j'affinerai petit à petit les caractères de mes personnages :)**

**fanHPTW et Chlochette94: Désolée encore une fois d'être en retard *Se frappe avec une lampe*, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain sera bien meilleur je vous le promet ! **

* * *

Quand Hugo se réveilla en cette belle matinée du 14 septembre, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars. Dans l'un de ceux-ci, il avait dû prendre du Veritaserum, puis répondre aux questions de ses cousins, qui en profitaient :

- Quelle est ton plus grand regret Hugo ?

- De ne pas avoir pu rencontrer oncle Fred. D'après mamie, je lui ressemble beaucoup.

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

- De rester coincé dans une cheminée en empruntant la poudre de cheminette.

- De quelle fille es-tu amoureux ?

- Aaaaaah ! il lutait pour ne pas répondre à cette question. Il ne devait pas répondre. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Laura Beckett, répondit-il alors d'une toute petite voix.

- On n'a pas entendu ! De qui es tu amoureux Hugo ?

- Laura Beckett, la fille brune aux yeux très clairs de chez Poufsouffle.

- Laura Beckett ? Mais tu vises bien trop haut mon pauvre ! Elle ne voudra jamais de toi. En plus tu as peur des cheminées hahahahahahahaha pauvre garçon. Tu n'as aucune chance, c'est sur Albus qu'elle craque… Tu oublie que c'est un Potter et toi un Weasley mon pauvre garçon.

Puis il s'était réveillé en sueur, pour la 4ème fois de la nuit.

Ainsi, c'était le visage cerné et d'une humeur maussade qu'il rejoignit ses cousins dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tous déjà arrivés, et le fixaient tous quand il prit la direction de la table des Gryffondor, ce qui le gênait fortement. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et accéléra l'allure, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

« Par Merlin, faites que ce ne soit pas du Veritaserum » se répétait-il dans sa tête, lorsqu'il approcha sa coupe de jus de citrouille vers sa bouche. Enfin, lorsqu'il eut avalé sa potion (qui avait un goût atroce), il commença sentir quelques contractions dans son ventre, puis il hoqueta. Ils rirent tous en cœur, ce qui leur valut des regards réprobateurs des autres élèves encore à moitié endormis. Hugo se décontracta de suite. Même si cette potion était dérangeante, il aurait moins de mal à la supporter que le Veritaserum. Il s'en contenterait.

Il se rendit à son premier cours de la potion avec Lily, qui faisait exprès de beaucoup le faire parler pour se moquer de lui. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de 3 mots sans hoqueter, ce qui avait l'air de beaucoup amuser sa cousine. En passant devant le professeur Mc Gonnagal, Lily donna un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Hugo.

- Et bien, tu ne dis pas bonjour à tes professeurs Hugo ? Je ne pense pas que ta mère en serait très fière, s'exclama sa cousine d'un air faussement outré. On pouvait lire de l'amusement sur son visage malgré son grand jeu d'actrice.

- Bon- Bonjour professeur, essaya l'élève, l'air le plus naturellement possible.

L'intéressée regarda tour à tour les deux cousins, agacée, et les fit entrer, ne cherchant pas à comprendre les discutions des deux cousins, souvent dénuées de sens.

Hugo s'assit à sa place en maudissant sa cousine, qui elle, affichait un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il essaya de cacher tant bien que mal ses sursauts répétitifs. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son attitude, mais il n'était pas tranquille pour autant. En effet, lors de son cours de botanique, qui devait achever sa journée de travail, le professeur Londubat lui avait posé une série de question auxquelles il eut du mal à répondre en ayant un air détaché et naturel.

- Quel est le nom de cette plante monsieur Weasley s'il vous plait ?

- Heum.., c'est… de la mandragore.

Il connaissait parfaitement cette plante et ses utilités, mais faisait semblant d'hésiter pour masquer son hoquet, et pouvoir prendre son temps pour répondre.

- Très bien, et pouvez vous me dire autre chose sur ses plantes ?

- C'est une plante très utilisée en… Médecine.

- Oui en effet, que faut-il donc faire pour pouvoir les manipuler ?

- Il faut… Se masqu-er les oreilles lors du rempo-tage.

Lily rigolait intérieurement mais demeurait impassible devant les autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Neville Londubat, quand à lui, se doutait de quelque chose, il connaissait bien son élève, et savait qu'il avait lu beaucoup de livres sur la mandragore. Il ne devrait pas hésiter.

- Et pourquoi donc ? continua le professeur, d'une expression perplexe, ce qui n'échappa pas à son élève, soudain encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Car leur cri est très puissant… On p-peut mourir en entendant ce son.

- Merci monsieur Weasley, 5 points pour Gryffondor. Nous finiront d'étudier la mandragore au prochain cours, il est l'heure que vous retourniez à vos salles communes.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent donc de suite vers la sortie.

Quand Lily raconta ça à ses cousins lors de la réunion du soir, ils rirent tous de bon cœur, mais ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir vu ça de leurs propres yeux. Hugo lui, grommelait des paroles incompréhensibles, et était encore secoué de temps à autre de petits sursauts. James frappa gentiment son cousin sur l'épaule, ce qui lui valut un regard noir.

Ce moment de débriefing et de rigolade passé, Rose plaça de nouveau la flèche au centre du cercle formé par ses cousins. Roxanne, qui riait encore, devint livide en voyant la flèche s'arrêter sur elle, ce qui fit rire Hugo, content de pouvoir se venger. Albus ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

- Te crois pas si serein, la prochaine fois je parie que ce sera toi Al', grondait Roxanne.

-On verra bien, pour l'instant c'est toi qui t'y colle, et vu la potion que tu prendra, je suis heureux de ne pas être à ta place, narguait Albus.

« Potion de vieillissement » était surligné en rouge, mais, au grand désespoir de Roxanne, elle ne pouvait lire que « Bonne chance Roxanne » sur le papier. Rose prit alors la parole:

- Bien, Hugo a quand même éveillé les soupçons de quelques personnes, donc tu ne prendra ta potion que dans une semaine, histoire que les choses se tassent. Pensez à surveiller vos Gallions tous les jours.

- Une semaine? Je dois attendre une semaine pour passer? s'inquiétait Roxanne.

- Oui, ça te laisse du temps pour bien flipper comme ça, se moquait James.

- James... Sois pas si méchant! La pauvre, le gronda sa sœur.

Lily qui était très proche de Roxanne, ne supportait pas de la voir si blanche.

- C'est pas si terrible ne t'inquiète pas, essaya de la rassurer Hugo.

Roxanne paniquée, ne se rendit même pas compte que ses cousins lui dirent bonne nuit, James et Albus riant toujours. Quand elle leva enfin les yeux, elle était seule dans la pièce, le parchemin toujours devant elle. Elle essaya de lire le message en enchaînant des sortilèges dessus, en vain. Elle alla finalement se coucher en se jurant d'écouter ces cours dès à présent.


	4. Chapitre 3: Vieillesse prématurée

**Coucou à tous!**

Pas de retard cette semaine :) j'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira (il est un peu cucul à mon goût mais vous jugerez vous même :D)

Merci pour vos reviews: **R.A.B et Starky**, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le matin fatidique arriva. Roxanne arriva dans la grande salle avec la même appréhension qu'Hugo avait eu, une semaine auparavant. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer aux autres, ce qui les fit tous rire, ou presque, car Lily, elle, était compatissante pour sa cousine.

Roxanne s'assit en silence et but d'une traite sa potion, sous les yeux étonnés de ses congénères. Instantanément, quelques rides au coin des yeux apparurent sur son beau visage, ce qui la rendait plus fatiguée qu'elle n'était déjà. Sa longue chevelure châtains fut quand à elle parsemés de quelques cheveux blancs ici et là. Elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas de miroir. Albus, lui, en profitait pour se moquer avec son frère.

- Oulaa ma pauvre... On peut dire que t'as pas été épargnée !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? s'affola la jeune fille.

-Ca lui va plutôt bien en fait, enchaîna James, un sourire espiègle affiché sur les lèvres. On dirait moins une gamine.

- Dis plutôt qu'elle ressemble à une grand-mère surenchérit le frère de celui-ci.

Sans plus attendre, Roxanne se leva et se précipita vers les toilettes des filles "La potion de vieillissement" pensait-elle. En voyant le résultat, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire d'elle même. Elle empoigna son sac et prit le maquillage que lui avait offert Lily, toujours inutilisé. Elle se remercia intérieurement pour ne l'avoir jamais sorti de son sac, et entreprit de se maquiller. Elle avait vu faire ses cousines des centaines de fois, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour elle non plus. Elle utilisa d'abord quelques sortilèges d'étirement de la peau et de coloration des cheveux, qui masquèrent déjà une partie de sa vieillesse prématurée. "Maquillage pour jeunes sorcières à base de Nicyflore...", une plante qu'ils avaient étudié quelques jours plus tôt avec le professeur Londubat, qui intéressa la plupart des filles de la classe, sauf elle.

Contente du résultat sur son visage, elle s'attaqua aux cheveux, qu'elle ramena en arrière pour commencer une tresse en épi de blé, qu'elle termina sur son épaule gauche. Ses cheveux ainsi attachés la rendait plus sage. Moins fougueuse et imprévisible. Son maquillage, rendait ses yeux couleur noisette plus perçants. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie femme, et ne ressemblait plus au garçon manqué qu'elle était d'habitude. On ne voyait presque pas ses rides, et tous ses cheveux blancs étaient masqués dans la tresse.

Quand elle retourna dans la Grande Salle, Albus et James étaient ébahis devant la beauté ainsi révélée de leur cousine. Et ce n'était pas les seuls. Bon nombre de garçons de Poudlard se retournèrent sur son passage. Elle était vraiment ravissante. Même sa chemise froissée la rendait attirante désinvolte, mais pas trop. Droite et fière, elle s'approcha de la table de Gryffondors, elle sourit largement en voyant la tête ébahie de ses cousins, ce qui marqua un peu plus ses rides aux yeux.

-Wohaouw ! Rox', tu es juste parfaite ainsi ! s'exclama Lily une lueur d'admirationsur son visage.

- Ma sœur est la plus belle fille du monde, enchaîna Hugo " Enfin... La deuxième après Laura" pensait-il au fond de lui.

L'expression de surprise d'Albus et James se transforma en admiration profonde.

- Ai-je toujours l'air d'une grand-mère à présent? se moqua Roxanne.

- B-Bah... Carrément belle ! articula finalement Albus. Le frère de celui ci se contenta de hocher la tête, confirmant les dires du précédent.

La jeune fille rit alors, contente de l'effet qu'elle faisait à ses cousins. Son rire bruyant attira encore plus de regards. Un 6ème année de Poufsouffle passa alors derrière elle.

-Vraiment charmante miss Weasley.

Elle rougit à l'entente de ce compliment, et ne put faire autre chose que de sourire timidement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. Les compliments fusèrent toute la journée, rendant Roxanne d'une humeur joyeuse et plus espiègle encore. Elle tripla le nombre de farces journalières, ce qui fit rire tous ses camarades, même ceux qui les subissaient. Elle gagnait confiance en elle au fur et à mesure de la journée.

"Il aura fallut que je boive une potion de vieillissement pour enfin me décider à me maquiller" pensait-elle le sourire au lèvres en retournant vers sa salle commune. "Personne ne l'as remarqué d'ailleurs"

Lors de la réunion de ce soir là, tout se passa à merveille, ils rirent tous de bon coeur, ils étaient tous détendus. Ainsi, ils allèrent tous se coucher sereins. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas désigner pour l'instant le prochain joueur, histoire de se laisser un peu de répit.


End file.
